


Intrusion

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Intrusive Thoughts, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Intrusive thoughts are thoughts that seem to become stuck in the mind. They can cause distress, as the nature of the thought may be upsetting. They may also reoccur frequently, which can make the concern worse. Intrusive thoughts may be violent or disturbing.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Intrusion

Blake loved the sound of Yang humming. Yang always hummed when they cooked together like this. Tonight they were cooking stew which wasn't particularly difficult but they enjoyed spending the time together in their small kitchen, bumping into each other and squeezing past one another when they needed to get another ingredient from a cupboard or the fridge.

"Can you cut up the carrots?" Yang's humming stopped for a moment and was replaced by a question.

"Sure thing." Blake gave Yang a little smile and took the carrots over to the cutting board. She quickly used the peeler to get rid of the outermost layer and then picked up the cutting knife. She paused for a moment and stared at her reflection in the blade. Six inches of shiny metal with a sharp edge that tapered to a fine point with a black haired faunus staring back at her from the flat of the blade.

She suddenly found her mind's eye invaded by thoughts of what that blade could do. Of what she could do with it. She could slide it along the length of her arm, open up an artery and be done with it all in a few minutes. She could sink it deep into herself. Or into Yang. She could do terrible terrible things. It'd all be so easy to do.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Yang's sweet voice broke Blake of the trance she had been held in. Yang put a hand atop the hand that gripped the knife. When Blake turned to face her girlfriend and saw that warm smile that she loved so much along with a look of concern in the blonde's eyes. She could tell Yang was trying to hide it but she wasn't very good at hiding her true emotions. For better or worse, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blake said and smiled back. Unlike Yang, Blake was quite good at hiding how she was feeling. Or at least she liked to think she was. Regardless, she didn't like to talk to Yang about this sort of thing. She didn't want to tell her girlfriend every single thing that went on in her head. She didn't want her to worry. She'd hold it inside for now. Just until Tuesday. Tuesday was her next therapy appointment. Just a few more days and she'd be able to get the thoughts out of her head. Hopefully this time it'd be for good.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you spend a few days deep in your feelings and just gotta get something out of your head, y'know


End file.
